Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since July 2008. ;February 3, 2012 - Tsunku♂ reveals his plan on forming new units from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei :Music producer Tsunku♂ revealed his plan to form new units from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. ::“I am currently planning on the formation of several units among the members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in this year or next year,” he said, according to an announcement posted on Hello! Project’s official site. ::“Today, I would like to announce the members of the first unit. This unit includes a girl (*Miyazaki Yuka, a member of “GREEN FIELDS”, unit from SATOYAMA movement) who is not a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but I thought it would be interesting to add her as a member of the unit.” :Tsunku♂ explained that he would ascertain the suitableness of the unit which might cause the addition/reduction of the members, then he would make an official announcement for the members and the name of the unit. ;January 23, 2013 - Morning Musumes 52nd single a big success :Morning Musumes new single Help me!!, which is Oda Sakura first single as a member, is a big success. :It successfully hit #1 at the Oricon Daily-Charts as well had the best first day sales since 2003. The first week rank was #1 too with 93,286 copies sold. The Danceshot also hit over 2,5 mio. views on Youtube. ; January 18, 2013 - Mano Erina reveals the jacket covers & track list for her best-of album :Mano Erina’s best-of album titled “BEST FRIENDS” will be released on February 6th. :As Mano will be graduating from Hello!Project after her solo concert on February 23rd, the best-of album will be a compilation of songs from the past five years. :The album will be available as a limited edition, which comes with a DVD, and regular edition. ;January 18, 2013 - Former Morning Musume member Mitsui Aika to be absent from Hello! Project concert due to the flu :On January 18th, it was announced on Hello! Project’s official website that former Morning Musume member Mitsui Aika has caught the flu. :Mitsui fell ill on the 17th and went to get a medical examination. As she has been diagnosed with influenza, Mitsui Aika will be absent from Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu on the 19th and 20th in Nagoya. ;January 12, 2013 - Berryz Koubou's Tsugunaga Momoko is diagnosed with influenza :As fans are currently being devastated for the absence of Sato Masaki, the upcoming absence of Ayaka Wada and Katsuta Rina, and the injury of Natsuyaki Miyabi, more bad news awaits. :On January 12, Hello! Project announced that Tsugunaga Momoko of Berryz Koubou has been diagnosed with the influenza. :She will be absent for all shows of the Hello! Project Winter 2013 Concerts ~Viva!~ and ~Bravo!~ between January 12 and January 13. :She will also be absent from an event for Berryz Koubou 30th single, WANT! on January 14. :Hopefully, everyone else is healthy and be able to end the concert as a whole. ;January 11, 2013 - Morning Musume’s Sato Masaki diagnosed with cervical adenitis and two S/mileage members diagnosed with Influenza :On January 11, Hello! Project released an newsletter that corresponds to three of its members. :Morning Musume’s Sato Masaki, who has been resting since December 31st due to a high fever, has been diagnosed with left cervical adenitis after a detailed examination. :Cervical adenitis is when there’s an infection of a lymph node in the neck. After her diagnosis, Sato was told by doctors that it is necessary to continue receiving medical treatment. As such, she will be absent from ‘Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu‘ on January 12th and 13th at Nakano Sun Plaza Hall. :Sato’s future activities will be decided upon the progress of her condition. She is Morning Musume’s 10th generation member along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Kudo Haruka. :On the same newsletter, it was announced that S/mileage members Wada Ayaka and Katsuta Rina have been diagnosed with the flu. :According to the announcement, the girls were examined at the hospital after experiencing a high fever on the 10th. They will be absent from ‘Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu‘ on January 12th and 13th at Nakano Sun Plaza Hall. :Additionally, S/mileage will be postponing their release event for “Samui ne.“, which was scheduled to be held on the 14th at Hitotsubashi Hall in Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo. It hasn’t been revealed at this time when the event will be postponed until. :Furthermore, Katsuta will also be absent from the handshake event for ‘Hello! Channel vol.11‘ on the 16th. ;January 2, 2013 - Sato Masaki unable to attend winter concert and Natsuyaki Miyabi unable to perform dance numbers. :According to a general release, it was revealed that Morning Musume member Sato Masaki has a high fever. Announced only hours before the start of Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, she was unable to attend the opening day, as well as the second day. :During the first MC show of the ~Viva!~ concert, Makoto and Mitsui Aika announced that Natsuyaki Miyabi has hurt her ankle prior to the event, making her unable to perform the dance numbers for WANT!, Asian Celebration, and more. ;December 31, 2012 - Matsuura Aya has announced her marriage! :Aya will be getting married to the lead vocalist of W-ind, Tachibana Keita. The ceremony date hasn’t been mentioned yet. Big congratulations to Ayaya and Tachibana! ;December 25, 2012 - Former Morning Musume member Iida Kaori announces her 2nd pregnancy :Former Morning Musume member Iida Kaori (31) has announced through her official blog that she is pregnant with her 2nd baby. Iida reported, “I’ve entered my stable period and I’m due next spring! Day after day, I wasn’t feeling very well… but now, I’m very healthy and recently, I feel small movements in my stomach. I love our child and I’m looking forward to its everyday growth.” She continued, “It will become lively from now on, but please continue to support me.” Iida married rock band 7HOUSE vocalist Kenji back in July of 2007. They were blessed with their first son in January of 2008, but he passed away after 6 months due to chronic renal failure. Since then, Iida had refrained from her activities, but made a comeback with a concert in January of 2009. She also became a member of Dream Morning Musume in 2011. Congratulations! ;December 19, 2012 - Hello! Project members to get together for a 2-day event at Pacifico Yokohama Announced :It’s been revealed that the members of Hello! Project will be getting together for a 2-day event called ‘Hello! Project Haru no Daikansha Hina Matsuri Festival 2013‘ on March 2nd and 3rd at Pacifico Yokohama. :Participating are the members of Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, and S/mileage as well as senbatsu members from Hello! Pro Egg. To celebrate the 15th anniversary of Hello! Project, the girls will give their best performance with gratitude for their fans. :There will be 3 stages prepared for this event: ‘Zenyasai‘ (night) on the 2nd as well as ‘Berryz Koubou 10-nenme Totsunyu Special!‘ (noon) and ‘Thank You For Your Love!‘ (night) on the 3rd. Producer Tsunku♂ explained that the live will be like ‘Battle of the Bands’. :Additionally, Berryz Koubou, who will be celebrating 9 years since their formation, will be holding a commemorative ceremony during their daytime stage on the 3rd. The event will also feature performances by units from the project ‘SATOYAMA movement‘ and members of Hello! Pro Egg. ;December 17,2012 - Takahashi Ai appears at the press conference for musical ‘The Wedding Singer’ :On December 17th, Former Morning Musume member, Takahashi Ai, attended a press conference to announce the production of musical “The Wedding Singer“, held at a wedding hall in Tokyo. :Takahashi appeared in a waitress uniform, which was the costume for her role, and expressed her happiness, ::“I am really happy to be able to appear on this loved musical.” When asked about the most impressive wedding she has ever attended, she answered, “My friend’s wedding from my hometown (Fukui) was quite magnificent. They changed their rings with a singer singing live, and the spotlights played on the couple…it was like a stage performance!” :At the conference, lead actor Inoue Yoshio, Ayabuki Mao, Yoshino Keigo, and the director, Yamada Kazuya also made appearances. About her co-stars, Takahashi said, “I’ve seen them all! I’m happy to be able to appear on the same stage with them. I’m too happy to be here that I might go crazy.” She continued, “Since I will be living a rare life in the musical, I would like to add emotions so that the audience will be able to feel sympathy.” The lead actor Inoue, who will be playing as “Robbie”, also said about Takahashi, “Ai-chan’s cuteness definitely suits the role. I am worried about our age difference… I want to follow Ai-chan’s youthfulness.” :“The Wedding Singer” is a musical comedy with a theme of marriage based on the 1998 film of the same name. It was first played in Japan back in 2008, and this will be the third and last time for it to be played. :At the conference, 60 people who were chosen among 1200 applicants by lottery were invited, and Takahashi and Inoue performed one of their duet song which will be played in the musical. :The musical will be open at Hibiya Theatre Crea during March 1st ~ 20th in 2013. ;November 30, 2012 - New Hello! Project Kenshuusei Auditions Announced :New Hello! Project Kenshuusei (Eggs) auditions have been announced! :The news came somewhat unexpected since there seems to have been a huge amount of new Kenshuuseis added over the past few month, but a new audition possibly hints at the formation of a new group or just means that Tsunku is thinking of expanding the Eggs’ activities since there have been a lot of Egg appearances in concerts such as C-ute’s or S/mileage’s as back dancers. :According to the site, girls aged from 9 to 15 can apply to the audition, which seems like a reasonable age gap, and even though I’d quite like to see older girls join, many young girls have proven to have amazing talent joining at a young age in the past, so hopefully we will be getting details and footage from these auditions to be able to keep up with them! ;November 27, 2012 - Morning Musume’s Michishige Sayumi and Sugi-chan appear at Yoshinoya event :Michishigi Sayumi and comedic talent Sugi-chan(39) appeared at the press conference for Yoshinoya’s new product, “Yakitori Tsukune Donburi.” Both Michishige Sayumi and Sugi-chan, who are said to be regular Yoshinoya customers, taste-tested the new product. Michishige commented on Sugi-chan’s posture as he stood next to her and held the dish with, ::“I can feel his manliness and wildness.” :After hearing that, it was suggested that they go on a Yoshinoya date to which she replied, :“I think there is a person who already likes (Sugi-chan) and I am not that person.” :Sugi-chan acted tough with his answer of, :“You are not my type! This means that it is ‘mutual love.’” ;November 27, 2012 - Nakazawa Yuko gives birth to a baby girl :Former Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuko (39) gave birth to a baby girl on November 25 http://ameblo.jp/nakazawa-yuko/day-20121127.html. The girl weighed 2980 grams. Congratulations! ;December 1, 2012 - Takahashi Ai voice acts for ‘Meitantei Conan’ :Former Morning Musume’s Takahashi Ai will be making a guest appearance on the December 1st broadcast of NTV’s anime, :‘Meitantei Conan: Nagasaki Mystery Gekijou‘. :Takahashi will be providing the voice of a new actress named Nanao Futaba. The story will take place at various tourist :attractions in Nagasaki. :After observing the voice recording the previous week, Takahashi claims that she’s captured the image of her character. :“I’ve been watching it since before entering ‘Morning Musume’, and it’s a really famous work. There was pressure, and I was also nervous,” ;November 18, 2012 - Tanaka Reina to graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. :On November 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina will be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Tanaka's graduation was announced at Morning Musume 2012 Fall Concert Tour where her new band members were announced. On the same day, Tsunku and Tanaka made an announcement of her graduation in order to focus on her new band and to present new opportunities for Tanaka. :Comment by Tanaka Reina :Thank you for always giving me your support. :I, Tanaka Reina, will be graduating from Morning Musume with next year’s Spring tour! :Today, as I inform all the fans on stage, together with my 3 bandmates, I feel that for myself, I am beginning my journey to a new stage! :Morning Musume facing it’s 15 year anniversary, and I having joined as a 6th generation member, have reached my 10th year. :I feel like it’s a perfect turning point, as I start new activities with my band, and challenge myself with a full-time music career after graduation. :For my activities with Morning Musume and Hello!Project, I still have half a year left. With what’s left the Fall tour and the New Year’s Hello!Project concert, as well as the Spring tour, I will continue to sing in front of all the fans as Morning Musume’s Tanaka Reina so, please continue to give me your support! :2012/11/18 :Morning Musume :Tanaka Reina :Comment by Tsunku :We thank you for always giving your support to Hello! Project and Morning Musume！ :Let’s cut to the chase, this is an Announcement regarding “Tanaka Reina”. :“Tanaka Reina” who joined Morning Musume in January of 2003, presently for 9 years and ten months, :It has been decided that she will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project with the 2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Spring MICHISHIGE ☆ ELEVEN SOUL ～Tanaka Reina Graduation Comemmoration Special～ final tour day. :Her band has been formed, and she is proud to be one of the top 3 vocalists in the history of Morning Musume. :She is going forward with her band activities as well so, this felt like good timing, and we’ve decided on her graduation. :Seeing her mature in her own way, the things she wants to do on her own, her style, and her determination, I feel that from here, if she were to make use of the experience she’s gained with Hello! Project on her band activities and her solo work, it will lead to her progressing even more. :I’ve been talking with her about the matter of her graduation for many years, she’s a girl with a strong competitive spirit, and from here she can become an even cooler “Reina”. :Everyone, please give your a great amount of your support from here on to the “Tanaka Reina” doing her own peresonal work and bandmember “Tanaka Reina” with her band as well. :Hello! Project Coordinating Producer :Tsunku :2012/11/18 :Tanaka will graduate from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 Spring Concert Tour, where she will conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. ;October 25, 2012 - Berryz Koubou members (except Shimizu) Opened Official Ameba Blogs :Shimizu Saki was the first Berryz Koubou member to have an Ameba blog (since February 2011). Now the other 6 members also have an official blog, too. Click on the member names to go to the their new blog. Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako All the 6 members will start their blog on October 28th, with the exception of Tsugunaga Momoko, who started posting on November 10. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Want to know how a basic page outline goes on here? Check out the Page Outline Reference guide. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Japanese fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wikia *Hello Project Store (English) *Translated Blog Posts (English) ;February 9, Coming Soon :Fukaya Ai (28th) ;February 10, Coming Soon :Ceng De Ping (22nd) :Nomura Minami (13th) ;February 11, Coming Soon :Li Chun (25th) *Peaberry - Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ *Release Date: February 27, 2013 *°C-ute - Kono Machi * Release Date: February 06, 2013 *Morning Musume - Help me!! *Release Date: January 23, 2013 Favourite Hello! Project Member: Tsugunaga Momoko Nakajima Saki Nakanishi Kana Mitsui Aika PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 23 Results - #Suzuki Airi (91 Votes) #Suzuki Kanon (74 Votes) #Wada Ayaka (18 Votes) #Okai Chisato (15 Votes) *Total: 198 Votes ;Singles :Morning Musume - Help me!! - January 23, 2013 :℃-ute - Kono Machi - February 6, 2013 ;Albums :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Mansion 9 Kai - January 30, 2013 :Mano Erina - BEST FRIENDS - February 6, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Fukuda Kanon - Dress up Kanon - January 23, 2013 ;Photobooks :10th Gen Morning Musume - Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook - January 16, 2013 ;Single V :Berryz Koubou - WANT! - December 26, 2012 ;Singles :Peaberry - Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - February 27, 2013 :Berryz Koubou - Asian Celebration - March 13, 2013 ;Albums :S/mileage - S/mileage 2nd Album - Spring 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-Ray :Sayashi Riho - snowdrop - March 2013 ;Photobooks :Morning Musume Live Shashin Shuu 2012 Aki "Colorful Character" - February 12, 2013 :Nakajima Saki - "Naka-san" - February 20, 2013 ;Single V :TBA * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was a part of the Sharan Q audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that eight former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuko, and Kago Ai. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi was the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which meant that she was the eldest in Hello! Project during her time in the group. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in Hello! Project. Coincidentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of ℃-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. * ...that Takeuchi Akari is the cousin of ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of Hello! Project (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 25 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the first Morning Musume to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai is the second Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35. * ...that Niigaki Risa was the first member that postponed her graduation. * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina have the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume. * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the group's formation. * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. ℃-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ...that 2 of the 3 former members of ℃-ute became models after leaving. * ...that ℃-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on YouTube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on YouTube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on YouTube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay was a soloist. * ...that all ℃-ute members have a pet. * ...that all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that ℃-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudo Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that in 2011 S/mileage has had the most line-up changes in a short period of time. (Adding of 5 members, yet loss of 3 members.) * ...that only 4 members in Hello! Project have left due to a illness, Arihara Kanna (℃-ute), Kamei Eri (Morning Musume), Kosuga Fuyuka (S/mileage), and more recently Mitsui Aika (Morning Musume). * ...that in 2011 the most members were added since Hello! Project Kids back in 2002. (8 New members in Morning Musume, and 4 new members in S/mileage.) * ...that since 2009 and till 2011, every last single of Morning Musume of the year was the last single for a graduating member (Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game and Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!). * ...that singer Koda Kumi auditioned, along with Goto Maki, for Morning Musume's 3rd Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Umeda Ayaka auditioned in 2004 for Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kashiwagi Yuki auditioned in 2006 for the Morning Musume's 8th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kojima Haruna would have rather auditioned for Morning Musume than AKB48. * ...that AKB48 member Maeda Atsuko's first CD that she ever bought was LOVE Machine. * ...that SKE48 member Furukawa Airi auditioned, in 2005, for the Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that SDN48 member Noro Kayo auditioned for Morning Musume. * ...that AKB48 member Sato Sumire was part of final 5 for Morning Musume 8th Generation, but eventually she lost to Mitsui Aika. * ...that Akimoto Yasushi got inspired by H.P. All Stars, having over 40 members, and decided to create AKB48 to have more members. * ...that former Morning Musume member, Konno Asami, is the first member who left Hello! Project and came back. Recently, she left Dream Morning Musume again to become a TV Tokyo announcer. * ...that 2010 is the only year when Morning Musume released 2 albums (10 MY ME in March and Fantasy! Juuichi in December). * ...that Morning Musume 1st Generation is the only generation to have 5 members. * ...that Morning Musume's 3rd, 7th and 11th Generation only have 1 member. * ...that Morning Musume's 2nd and 8th Generation are the only generations to have 3 members * ...that Mitsui Aika was the only 8th gen member for 4 months. * ...that Morning Musume's 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th, and 10th Generation all have 4 members. * ...that Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai were the only Hello! Project members to set a Guinness World Record by spinning the largest Hula Hoop in January 2003 to June 2003 and January 2004 until September 2005, but they appeared in the 2006 addition until 2007. * ...that all main artists of Hello! Project, except S/mileage & ℃-ute, have released Double A-side singles. * ...that Berryz Koubou is the first main Hello! Project unit that has released more than 1 Double A-side single, with 3. * ...that Morning Musume's 8th generation member Mitsui Aika is the first person since the Elder Club's graduation in 2009 to graduate from the group without graduating from Hello! Project. * ...that Morning Musume's new leader, Michishige Sayumi, is the first leader to not previously be a sub-leader since the creation of the sub-leader position. * ...that after Niigaki Risa's graduation in 2012, all Hello! Project members were born in Heisei Period. * ...that One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show became first Morning Musume single where all members are born in the same period since AS FOR ONE DAY in 2003. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Maeda Yuuka's last singles in the group were released in their birthdays. * The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. * Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. * Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. * Respect what others have written on the wiki. * You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. * Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. * Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. * Any factual information must be accurate. * Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. * Do not erase a users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. * The Wiki is not a competition with the users, have fun with the Wiki. * Users can not categorize themselves with categories. * Do not redirect categories to the groups pages. * There can only be 3 videos on the Main Page. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse